


A Royal Wedding

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prince Harry/Meghan Markle (mentioned), Royal Wedding, advisor!Louis, eep, florist!harry, guess what I watched today..., trying to get my writing back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: For the prompt:"If this place doesn’t look like a flower truck exploded in it by this evening, everyone is fired, and also banished."





	A Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get my writing muscles working again, so nabbed this prompt off of Pinterest (of all places) and racked it out in an hour or so.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Mel](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/) for looking it through, and to Sus for her continual support xx

“Where do you want these?” one of the deliverers asked.  
“Just stick ’em on the floor, mate, thanks,” Harry replied, a little distracted as he slid another rose into the arrangement in front of him. “I’ll get to them in a sec.”  
“Sure thing.”

Harry let out a sigh as he descended the ladder, kneeling next to the box that had just been delivered and tugging the lid off, revealing the partially opened white roses. He checked the number of heads that were contained, then looked around for the other boxes, and the location of his assistant.

“Liam?” he called. “Have you seen the box of peonies?”  
“Huh?” Liam stuck his head out around another part of the arrangement. “The what now?”  
“The peonies,” Harry repeated patiently. “Have you seen them?”  
“Oh,” Liam frowned. “No… I don’t think they’ve been delivered yet.”  
“Fuck.”

Harry tugged his phone out of his pocket, calling his wholesaler and spending the next fifteen minutes arguing with the office manager about the contents of his order.

“Is there a problem here?” an authoritative voice echoed around the nave of the church, causing Harry to nearly drop his phone in surprise.  
“Uh, um, n-no, sir,” he stammered quickly, as he recognised the tone as that of the royal advisor he’d been liaising with for the past four months. “I-I mean… a slight hiccup with the delivery. The wholesaler is under the misconception that they’re to be delivered tomorrow, not today.”  
“Give me the phone,” the advisor demanded, holding out an imperious hand. “I’ll sort it.”

With a hesitant nod, Harry surrendered his phone, ignoring the protests of the wholesaler on the other end, and took a step back, returning to the roses, while attempting to observe the other man discreetly.

“This is Louis Tomlinson, floral advisor to Ms Meghan Markle and Prince Henry of Wales; I understand there’s an issue with the flower delivery?” He paused, listening to the stammering response. “That’s completely incorrect – I double checked the order myself. The entirety was to be delivered to St George’s Chapel today, by 5pm at the latest.” He listened again for a few moments. “Clearly something has gone wrong at your end, but let me make myself clear: if this place doesn’t look like a flower truck exploded in it by this evening, everyone at your company will be fired, and also banished. Do not presume to think that I cannot make that happen. If this wedding, the highly awaited nuptials of Harry, the youngest son of Prince Charles, the heir to the throne, is in any way lessened by your appalling behaviour, then trust me when I say that the wrath of the entire Royal Family will be brought down upon your heads. Please ensure that the order is completed, and delivered, in its entirety, by 4:30pm today. Goodbye.”

He hung up without waiting for a reply, and looked at Harry, who was watching him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, more than a little turned on at the show of authority.

“I apologise for that,” Louis murmured. “I don’t like throwing my weight around unless it’s absolutely necessary.” He reached out to touch one of the few precious peonies that had already been placed in the arrangement. “Peonies are Meghan’s favourite flower, and the roses are for Harry’s mum, so… there’s a lot of symbolism in these arrangements.” He cleared his throat quickly, dropping his hand. “Which I’m sure you’re already aware of.”  
“Y-yeah,” Harry stuttered. “But, uh, it’s nice. To know that they have people in their corner… y’know? Cos, they’re like… nice.”

Louis chuckled softly.

“Yeah, they’re nice,” he agreed, before holding out his hand. “Sorry, I’m Louis. We’ve spoken on the phone and emailed a lot. You must be Harry?”  
“Yeah, but not the Prince,” Harry attempted to joke, shaking the offered hand nervously. “I.. uh. I’m just going to shut up and get on with the arrangements.”  
“Okay,” Louis nodded. “I’ll be around – overseeing some of the other preparations. Let me know if the delivery isn’t here by a quarter to five, and I’ll kick some ass.” He paused for a moment. “What time do you think you’ll finish here?”  
“I don’t reckon we’ll be out long before they open the doors for the guests,” Harry said honestly. “We’ve practiced once, and it took us roughly 20 hours to do the whole lot. We’ll be able to cut that down a little, but not by much.”  
“Jeez, okay,” Louis scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I’ll give you a call in a few days.” He gave a nervous smile. “I’d like to take you out to dinner… if you’re up for that?”

Harry stared at him in stunned silence for a few beats.

“D-dinner?” he asked uncertainly. “Like… a date?”  
“I mean, um, unless that’s too presumptuous?” Louis suddenly looked unsure. “I just, I’ve really enjoyed organising all of this with you, and I really liked our conversations about anything and everything. Then, I get here, and you look like that…” He looked pointedly at Harry’s longish curls, held back by a headscarf, paired with a plain white tee, soft pink corduroy trousers, and a pair of practical Vans on his feet. “I’d love to see if we could take this somewhere.”  
“That… that would be awesome. I’d love that too,” Harry agreed, giving him a shy smile. “I’ll wait to hear from you, then.”

If Harry (the Prince) and Meghan (the Princess) later decide to take credit for the relationship between their advisor and florist, then Harry and Louis can’t really disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable post here...!](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/174065690430/a-royal-wedding-by-reminiscingintherain-935)


End file.
